


On Rainy Nights

by likesparks



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesparks/pseuds/likesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a totally soaked Woohyun wants knocking on Sunggyu's door at that time and with the sky falling apart out there that couldn't wait any longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Rainy Nights

 

It was raining outside there. He felt like the sky would fall down anytime soon. No one in their right mind dared to walk outside with that kind of weather as he could see through his glass window. Yes, no one with a bit of sanity. Because when Sunggyu heard his doorbell ringing he thought who the hell could be on the other side of his door.

He almost fell back when he looked through his peephole. There was, right in front of his door, a totally soaked Woohyun. And from what he could see, he was breathing hardly, and seemed really impatient.

He and Woohyun knew each other for a while now because they were having the same classes since Woohyun came transferred from his old city. But what mattered wasn’t the time they knew each other, but how impossibly fast they became close and not to say really close. Like there was a connection, a bond, between them. Funny how Sunggyu didn’t really believe in those kind of things until he was the one looking at Wohyun and smiling, because heck, those kind of things did exist.

But even they being this close, it didn’t explain what Woohyun was doing there with the skies falling apart. Sunggyu did the most obvious thing to do in that moment when nothing seemed so obvious. Of course he opened the door and after scolding Woohyun and asking what the fuck he was doing there all drenched in water, he pulled Woohyun inside and looked for the nearest towel to dry the younger, or at least to try it.

The thing was, Woohyun himself didn’t know what he was doing there. Well, he knew, but he thought what he could do with that, with Sunggyu. With all of that inside of him. “Well… I was near here… and decided to visit you?” Woohyun said with the most pathetic face he ever made. Who would believe this shit? Only a person more stupid than him, and of course Sunggyu was far from being stupid.

Sunggyu only scoffed. “Seriously?” He said that and slapped Woohyun’s head. “You can catch a flu, you moron… Seriously though, what do I do with you? Go change these wet clothes, you know where you can find them already.” He said while pointed to his bedroom.

But what Sunggyu didn’t know was that Woohyun came there with no intentions of doing anything expect for talking with Sunggyu. And not just a simple talk. He wanted to have a serious conversation. The truth was that he liked Sunggyu. He liked Sunggyu a lot. No, he loved Sunggyu. And for his shame, he loved Sunggyu since the very first time he saw him, and his smile, and his already tiny eyes turning even smaller when he laughed. He still remembered that day perfectly.

Woohyun didn’t know how to say that to Sunggyu though. He didn’t know how to even start to be honest. But he had to do something. Anything.

It wouldn’t be Woohyun if he did what he had to do though. So he just stood there, partially shaking from the cold, partially from the nervousness.

Sunggyu was thinking what was happening to this man in front of him. But even with that nonsense situation, Sunggyu couldn’t help noticing that the clothes Woohyun was wearing was too wet for his liking, and that were showing too much skin for his liking. What kind of idiot goes out to the storm out there in a white shirt? Sunggyu could almost see clearly all the curves of Woohyun upper body. And the reality was that he already lost count of the times he already imagined how it would be to be with Woohyun, to feel those muscles next to him, embracing him and… Damn, there he goes having those kind of thoughts again, and hell, he was too stubborn or afraid to accept them.

In the truth he liked being with Woohyun, liked when Woohyun cooked for him, liked when once in a while Woohyun and him watched tv together, and Woohyun always hugged him when he left his house, and he found himself missing the younger not even 5 minutes after they said goodbye.   

But wasn’t the time to think about it, because he had a really stupid Woohyun who refused changing the wet clothes. Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun’s arm and dragged him to the bedroom, even with the protests of the other.

“Hyung, I need to talk to you…” Woohyun said looking to the floor, while Sunggyu was searching for some clothes in the wardrobe.

“Can’t you talk after you change? Like really…” He said while looking for another towel.

“No.” Woohyun just replied.

“What’s the problem with you? You come here in this weather saying shit about being near here, and now you don’t want to change your clothes which are totally wet…” Sunggyu looked right in the eyes of Woohyun, after standing up with a pile of clothes in his hands.

“My problem?” Woohyun asked like Sunggyu was asking the most difficult question of the world.

“Yes your problem.” Sunggyu would facepalm himself if his hands were free.

“My problem hyung… my problem is y-you…” Woohyun stuttered.

Sunggyu scoffed again. “What?”

“What you heard, my problem is you.” Woohyun said sounding brave out of a sudden.

“And what did I do? And what the hell did I do that couldn’t wait for tomorrow???” Sunggyu asked dumfounded.

“I… like you hyung… and I don’t know what I can do about it…” Woohyun said grabbing one of Sunggyu’s arm making the latter drop the clothes he was holding.

“W-What?” Sunggyu couldn’t believe his ears. “Y-you like… ME?”

“Yes, and for a while now hyung…” Woohyun didn’t know what to say to not sound so helpless.

“Well… wow” Sunggyu couldn’t believe he didn’t realize it sooner, even with all the signs Woohyun showed, because that brat was as transparent as water. Now the one feeling really stupid was Sunggyu. If he knew it sooner… he wouldn’t be so afraid of losing their friendship because of some dirty thoughts that appeared in his mind whenever Woohyun was too close, or when they were watching TV, or when they…

“Why… why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sunggyu asked.

“Of course because I couldn’t find a way to do it without spoiling everything… or do you think I would prefer to suffer and do my best to not kiss you every time you were being cute, or sexy, or you?” Woohyun could dig a hole for himself and never get out again. Sometimes he was an embarrassment to himself.

“So… so what are you going to do to make up for this now?” Sunggyu simply said, his voice was calm, very calm for Woohyun to like.

“W-what?” That was it. He managed to spoil it. Woohyun thought.

“So… what are you going to do to make up for all the time you couldn’t kiss me?” Sunggyu said, and Woohyun could see a little smirk forming its way up to Sunggyu’s mouth.

“H-hyung… are you…” Woohyun tried to understand what was happening. Sunggyu only could be messing with him. Obviously.

Sunggyu suddenly felt too bold. If Woohyun liked him, and he liked Woohyun (one thing that he just realized), what were they waiting for? It was enough the times when he had to clench his teeth thinking that he would scare the hell out of Woohyun if he did something.

“You talk too much…” Sunggyu grabbed the wet shirt of Woohyun and pulled him close crashing their lips together. Now nothing mattered. Why think so much what people would say if he was so happy whenever he was with Woohyun. And just the realization of it made him move his lips tasting Woohyun’s.

But the younger didn’t had to wait for so long, because Woohyun was already encircling his arms around Sunggyu’s waist and bringing him impossibly close, leaving no space between them. Soon Woohyun was nibibling Sunggyu’s mouth asking for entrance.

Not even in a single bit Woohyun could imagine that the sensation of kissing Sunggyu was that good. At first he didn’t know what was happening, if he was dreaming, or something. But when he fully realized Sunggyu was indeed kissing him, he grabbed the other, and tried to deepen the kiss, which happened fast.

He explored Sunggyu’s mouth with his tongue, while he caressed the latter’s back with his hands. Sunggyu was fighting for dominance, but Woohyun was waiting for this for too long to give up so easily. Woohyun sucked Sunggyu’s tongue and just when he was panting for air, they parted their mouths breathing heavily, their foreheads still touching.

“Oh… That was… awesome…” Wohyun said, his breath melding with Sunggyu’s.

“Indeed…” Sunggyu said hugging Woohyun and placing his head on the crook of the younger’s neck.

Sunggyu loved Woohyun’s scent, it reminded him of something sweet but manly at the same time, so he inhaled the scent and planted a kiss on his neck.

“You should take off these wet clothes…” Sunggyu said unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

“Yes I should…” Woohyun couldn’t barely register what was happening next because Sunggyu was already undoing his shirt while kissing his collarbones. He didn’t even realize when Sunggyu threw his shirt on the other side of the room.

Woohyun then grabbed Sunggyu’s hands and pinned him in the nearest wall, kissing the other fully on the lips, leaving his hands only to tangle on of his own hands on Sunggyu’s hair, messing it up.

Woohyun left Sunggyu’s mouth but soon was kissing his jaw, then to his earlobe nibbling on it, and then sucking his neck, leaving marks, and then kissing it making a little moan leave Sunggyu’s mouth. “Why are you so perfect? I can’t almost control myself…” Woohyun said in a low voice.

“No need to control yourself.” Sunggyu said blatantly.

A growl left Woohyun’s mouth and the he was already kissing the other on the mouth again, making another moan be heard. Those little sounds were going right to Woohyun’s pants, making him half hard in a matter of seconds.

“Hyung, why you make me like this?” Woohyun said sighing.

In response Sunggyu encircled his arms around Woohyun’s neck looking into his eyes and biting his lip. “Why do you make this to me…” Sunggyu was feeling too hot to be good.

Sunggyu slipped his hands to Woohyun’s chest, then to the perfect abdomen and stopped right on his hipbones. He looked down and could see the obvious bulge down in his pants, so he smirked. He pulled Woohyun closer and placed one of his legs between Woohyun’s ones, lifting it to have a little friction making Woohyun moan, which gave more courage to the older.

When Woohyun realized Sunggyu was already taking off his pants, going down with them, and Woohyun almost screamed when a hand was placed right in his bulge. Just a damn thin piece of fabric of his underwear separating them.

And when Sunggyu squeezed his hands right in the perfect way, Woohyun couldn’t hold a loud moan. He was too weak when it came to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu on the other side was trembling, he didn’t know what to do, or what he should do. It wasn’t like he was experienced at all. He just knew he had to make Woohyun feel good. But he wanted to feel good as well.

Woohyun stopped Sunggyu’s hand from moving before he could reach his limit just with that. “It’s not fair that I am the only one having a good time when I can see that…” Woohyun looked down “…you visibly need it too.”

Sunggyu felt his cheeks warming. Yes, he needed it too, he needed Woohyun, and only now then he realized he needed him for longer than he remembered.

Woohyun guided Sunggyu to the bed that was right next to them and pushed Sunggyu a little too harshly, climbing on top of him because damn, they didn’t have time to lose.  

Woohyun started from his neck, sucking it more, nibbling and licking it until he felt Sunggyu trembling under him. Then he went lower to his collarbones as his hands went up and down on the sides of Sunggyu’s belly. When Woohyun licked one of his nipples, Sunggyu let out a loud moan, saying a bit of profanities. So with one hand he played with the other one, pinching it lightly. Woohyun then was going lower and lower until he reached Sunggyu’s belly.

Sunggyu wondered where Woohyun learned how to make a person to be in that state of bliss, because was like that Sunggyu was feeling. He will need more of it later, and after that, and once more… he thought.

Woohyun started kissing Sunggyu’s belly dangerously near the waistband of his underwear, while his hands caressed the older thighs. Then he looked up and saw that expression on Sunggyu’s face. A needy expression. Woohyun went crazy inside, and that bite on the lip Sunggyu did when Woohyun removed his underwear in a single move didn’t helped a single bit.

Sunggyu wanted to hide his face from Woohyun because he was already that hard and with every touch of Woohyun on him, it made him want for more.

It was when Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu’s member with one of his hands and started pumping it in an agonizing slow pace while the other hand was caressing Sunggyu’s lower abdomen. His face was impossibly close to his member though and that made Sunggyu crave for more. It was a madness how his was a panting mess at that moment.

Woohyun then teasingly hit Sunggyu’s member with his hot breath causing the other to whine. “I want to taste you so much…” He said while licking his lips.

“W-What?” No coherent word was leaving Sunggyu’s mouth at that time and he almost choked when he felt Woohyun licking the head of his dick using his tongue to do wonders.

“W-Woohyun… aahhhh…” Sunggyu was groaning and closed his eyes as Woohyun was engulfing his member then started to move his head up and down tasting all of Sunggyu’s length. “You’re too g-good at this…” Sunggyu cried softly.

A laugh escaped Woohyun’s mouth sending vibrations right down to Sunggyu. In the truth Woohyun had no idea how to do that, he was just following his instincts. But knowing that Sunggyu was having a great time was enough to make him keep doing it. He even made his mouth hollow to add more pressure, moving his head in the perfect pace, much for Sunggyu’s pleasure.

“Woo… Woohyun-ah… I’m… I’m…” Sunggyu couldn’t endure anymore. He was close of his orgasm. Too close.

So Woohyun retreated his mouth and pumped Sunggyu’s member just a few more times and then he came on Woohyun’s hand and on his stomach.

Sunggyu didn’t know why but after his orgasm he felt a rush of embarrassment going through him. So he turned his back to Woohyun and hid his face behind his hands. It was the first time he was with a man, and wow he never felt so good before, and that man was Woohyun, his Woohyun, but everything was so sudden that he felt shy and somehow afraid.

“Hey… what happened?” Woohyun was still on top of Sunggyu and asked a little bit confused.

Sunggyu just shook his head and Woohyun knew it was his way for telling it was nothing much.

But Woohyun could tell what it was. He was feeling the same. But it was something he, they, couldn’t run away from.

And what Woohyun did next shook off all the fears Sunggyu had. He came even closer to Sunggyu, practically lying on top of him, and started kissing his bare back, butterfly kisses, passionately kisses…  He even planted a kiss on Sunggyu’s buttcheek receiving a complaint from the latter, making Woohyun laugh.

But that complaint was longer forgotten when Sunggyu felt the problem on Woohyun. He could feel how hard Woohyun was, and that made him all turned up again. He was having those dirty thoughts again, and it wasn’t good. No way it was.

Woohyun couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted Sunggyu so much, and for such a long time. “Do you have lube?” Woohyun asked in the more casual tone he had.

Sunggyu felt his cheeks burning. Why he would have a thing like that anyways? “I-It’s on the bottom drawer in the wardrobe…”

“Wait a bit baby.” Woohyun got up from the bed kissing Sunggyu’s cheek in the process.

Sunggyu almost facepalmed himself. He didn’t know if it was because of the lame nickname Woohyun just called him or because the latter was being so affectionate in a moment like that. Sunggyu hated this side of Woohyun. In reality he didn’t, but he wouldn’t let the younger know. Never. So he just stood there, lying on his stomach, he didn’t have anywhere to go anyways.

In less than a minute Woohyun came back with the tube in his hands. He was supposed to ask Sunggyu what he was doing lately to have those things with him, but he gave up trying after he stopped a little to look at the perfection lying down on his bed in front of him. He appreciated it all more than he would ever understand. All the curves of Sunggyu’s body, his pale skin, his messy hair, his perfect eyes and nose… He walked slowly and crawled over Sunggyu caressing his back and kissing it a little more.

So Woohyun grabbed Sunggyun’s thighs and lift his butt in the air. Sunggyu gulped full of expectation from what was coming next when he felt one of Woohyun’s finger near his entrance. Woohyun on the other way doubted he ever saw Sunggyu this sexy before, panting lightly, with a glint of rose on his cheeks and eyes closing and mouth slightly open.

Woohyun inserted one of his already lubricated fingers inside of Sunggyu rolling it a bit and receiving a moan from the latter. It made his own member twitch a bit. He was biting his lower lip when he inserted the second one and started scissoring it, moving them inside and out, preparing Sunggyu well. Then when he bent his fingers, he heard Sunggyu screaming. He did it again and Sunggyu contorted his body upwards.

Sunggyu didn’t know what Woohyun did but he freaking needed him to do it again. “T-there Woohyun-ah… p-please… again…”

Woohyun happily agreed and began to do as Sunggyu wanted receiving more of those hot moans.

Sunggyu never felt so much pleasure before. He had to bite the pillows to prevent him to shamelessly start crying out loud from such a sensation.

Woohyun was almost in pain seeing such a view in front of him. A moaning Sunggyu wanting for more with closed eyes and his mouth opened. And when he felt Sunggyu’s wall clenching around his fingers, he knew the other was close again. So he retreated his fingers receiving a whine from the older, but he didn’t want Sunggyu to cum again with just his fingers.

With no delay Woohyun positioned himself in front of Sunggyu’s entrance and poked it with his neglected and hard cock. Just the thought of being inside Sunggyu made him want to go wild and fuck the other senseless. But he knew it would hurt Sunggyu and he didn’t want that.

“Gyu a-are you… ready?” Woohyun asked in a low tone stuttering a little.

Sunggyu just nodded. He never wanted someone as much as that. He was impatient to feel Woohyun, to feel him fully.

When the head passed the ring of muscles, Sunggyu let out a cry, so Woohyun stopped on his tracks.

Sunggyu wasn’t really in pain, it just a discomfort, he knew it would get so much better soon. He was impatient and moved down on Woohyun. The sudden friction on his member making Woohyun moan loud, which made Sunggyu want more and don’t wait much, until himself started moving up and down on Woohyun.

Woohyun then hold on Sunggyu hips preventing him from moving.

“Move!” Sunggyu was needy for more. Woohyun’s fingers were nothing compared to that.

Seeing that lustful gaze on Sunggyu’s eyes, Woohyun started to move, first in a slow pace, but the pace was increasing afterwards. He took out almost completely just to bump inside again, each time going deeper, making Sunggyu cry out his name.

“Oh fuck…” Woohyun cursed. He was going blind from so much pleasure. Not even in his best dreams he could imagine it could be this good to be with Sunggyu, making love to him.

Woohyun turned Sunggyu around, so he could properly see his face, and he didn’t know if that was a good idea because the expression Sunggyu was doing made him even hungrier.

Sunggyu’s legs were spread by Woohyun, that way he could go even deeper abusing that spot which was making Sunggyu see stars.

Sunggyu was almost breaking apart and when Woohyun encircled his hand on his member, he started crying out all the profanities that were stuck in his mouth. The pleasure was too much to handle. He felt like passing out.

He came after a while, making a mess on the bed, moaning Woohyun’s name sensually.

When Sunggyu’s walls started clenching around Woohyun’s dick, he felt his end was coming. He couldn’t hold on anymore cumming inside of Sunggyu, after saying an almost inaudible ‘I love you’ on the latter’s ear. 

Sunggyu felt a strange warm sensation taking place on his chest after the effects of the recent orgasm were starting to go away, though his body was still shaking and sparks of what seemed electricity were running along it. When Woohyun took out he groaned a little.

Woohyun then lied on Sunggyu’s side, cuddling with him like a little kid. He kissed one of Sunggyu’s shoulder and one of his cheek, then he nuzzled his face on the crook of Sunggyu's neck.

“You know hyung, I was afraid of coming here today, you know, and being rejected…”

“That’s why you chose the best timing, when the sky was falling out there?”

Woohyun just laughed. “Yah… the rain wasn’t on my plans…”

“I see…” Sunggyu replied. “And what was on your plans?”

“Well… I was just planning on telling you that I kind of love you since we first met and that I wanted…” Woohyun didn’t finish because Sunggyu punched his stomach.

“Yah! I’m being serious!!” Woohyun feigned hurt.

“I-I know you idiot… No need to say it so clearly…” Sunggyu was feeling like his face was on fire. Love. This brat seriously.

“Oh! So you knew it and made me suffer?? You are a bad hyung!!!” Woohyun was playing dumb and faking a sad voice. His eyes sparkling in joy.

No, Sunggyu wasn’t a bad hyung. And he was going to prove.

Sunggyu just rolled his eyes and kissed the other on the mouth making him a little startled. “There, am I still a bad hyung?”

Woohyun was surprised by the sudden act, but then smirked right after. “Hmmm… I think I need another kiss to help me think better…” He said tilting his head to the side, and tapping his forefinger on his chin as if thinking.

Sunggyu scoffed but did kiss Woohyun again. That time a more passionate kiss, only backing away when they both were gasping for air.

“A-And now?” Sunggyu asked between pants.

“Wow… I think you can be considered as… a… hot hyung…” Woohyun said while blinking. Woohyun knew exactly how he could use that stubborn side of Sunggyu from that moment, and smirked mentally.

“Yah!” Sunggyu laughed. His dongsaeng was a lost cause. “But you are a bad Hyunnie… you know…”

“Hmmm… and what can I do to be a good Hyunnie then?” Woohyun said lifting his head and smirking to Sunggyu.

“Well… you can…” Sunggyu said something in Woohyun’s ear that made the younger do a shocked face. But you can never tell it was a bad thing because in the next second Woohyun was on top of Sunggyu kissing him hungrily, making Sunggyu moan again.

“You can never get enough from me?” Woohyun asked almost whining, but not in reality because he was still kissing Sunggyu in a needy way. He thought to himself that he would never get enough from Sunggyu as well. It was something that he wouldn’t even dare to fight against.

“Who knows… maybe one day if you…” Sunggyu started saying in a mocking way but never finished his sentence because Woohyun’s tongue was doing wonders with him again. And hell, he loved it.

And his hand was already slipping between their bodies.

Their night was going to be long. Too long.

And the rain was starting to dissipate. But who cared about the weather anyways?

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked :D


End file.
